She Was
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: She was...everything and nothing. Collection of oneshots on how Alexa wiggled her way into his heart. Tony/OC R&R? Rated T because I'm cautious and unsure...xD
1. The Boss's Niece

**(Disclaimer, I only own the plot line and my OCs)**

_She was…the Boss's niece_

* * *

Tony walked through the doors and up to his office. No one was there yet. When he sat down he noticed a file on his desk- a woman's file to be specific. He checked over his shoulder for Gibbs or McGee.

"Now who's this?" he asked himself opening the file. Ziva walked behind Tony and grabbed the file from him.

"Well, guessing from the name, I wouldn't either." She looked through the pages, dodging Tony's attempts at grabbing it. She threw it to McGee, who caught it.

"Tim, who is that?" she asked.

McGee shrugged. "I don't know. There's something about her face that's familiar but I can't place it. And her name certainly doesn't ring a bell- Alexandra Garrison."

Tony snatched the file back. "She's on the team. Or at least that's what it says here."

"Yup," Gibbs said walking in. A medium height, blond, young woman followed him into the bullpen. "David, McGee, DiNozzo, this is my niece Alexa Garrison."

She nodded to each of them and smiled. "Hi."

"I'm very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

Alexa turned around and grinned at him. "Pleasure," Alexa said shaking his hand.

Tony's world slowed slightly as her hair bounced with her head, her sky blue eyes shining into his. His hand tingled slightly as he let go of her hand. He forced himself back to earth and nodded. "The pleasure is mine," he said quietly.

Alexa grinned slightly bigger. "I doubt it." She made herself greet the others, knowing her uncle's rule, even if she didn't like it.

Tony fought his grin and sat down back into his chair.

Who knew following Gibbs' rules would be so hard?

**A/N: This is just the first of what I hope to be a series of one-shots. Do you like it? Do you not? Review! ;)**


	2. A Good Shot

**(Disclaimer on first chapter)**

_She was…a good shot_

* * *

**BANG**

Alexa grinned and cocked her gun for another shot. She aimed in seconds and fired again at the paper target.

Outside the firing range, McGee and Tony peered in watching her.

"Wow. I think she shoots better than you DiNozzo," McGee stated in awe.

Tony looked at him. "What? No one can shoot better than me." He crossed his arms and frowned.

McGee patted him on the shoulder. "So prove it."

Tony rolled his eyes and went into the firing range with some eye protection and earmuffs. He went into the place beside Alexa's and looked back at McGee.

After setting up the target he pulled out his glock and aimed, after a moment he took a shot. Head. He hit the head. Smirking, he took another shot, this time hitting the chest. Something bumped him as he took his third shot- he hit the shoulder. Frowning he whipped around to come face-to-face with Alexa.

"Not bad Tony. But I do think the objective is to get as many bullets through the heart as you can manage," she said smirking up at him.

Tony narrowed his eyes on her. "One has to learn to make several targets on a perp."

Alexa chuckled and backed away. "Okay." He heard her cock her gun and take several shots, definitely killing her paper bad-guy.

"See ya DiNozzo," she said walking out. Tony turned and stared at McGee. She had nerve.


	3. Broken

**(Disclaimer on first chapter)**

_She was…broken_

* * *

Tony walked into HQ like he did every day, and headed for his desk like every day. However something stopped him on the way this time. He heard sobbing coming from the supply closet.

Tony dared himself to check out the situation. In doing so he was surprise to find Alexa crying on the floor, her knees to her chest.

Alexa jumped as the door swung open. She tried her best to wipe away her tears.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him. Tony opened his mouth and then shut it. Repeat.

"I-uh-well, why are you crying—in a closet?" he said confused. Alexa wiped her face on her long sleeve.

"Today's a hard day for me," she answered cryptically. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. Couldn't she just answer his dang question?

"Why?" Tony asked kneeling beside her. Alexa stared at him coldly. In her eyes he could see hurt and pain, yet she answered him.

"Nine years ago today my dad was murdered," she mumbled. Realization hit him like a tidal wave.

"I'm," he paused. "sorry to hear that. I'll um leave you to your thoughts." Tony stood up and started to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"Please don't tell anyone else," Alexa begged. He turned and looked down at her.

Her blond hair stuck to her face, bags hung under her eyes, and her face was pink and swollen from crying.

Tony nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it." He shut the door and walked to his desk, a growing pain in his chest.


	4. Hard To Impress

**(A/N: InTheLight1396, this is for you! ;) )**

**(Disclaimer on the first chapter)**

_She was…hard to impress_

* * *

Tony smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth as he stared maliciously at McGee. "Ya know Probie, I went to the shooting range just the other day-," he paused to turn and see if Alexa was listening at her desk. She was typing vigorously at her computer however it did _look_ like she was listening. Tony pulled out his targets, and then stood, going to McGee to gloat.

"And at the farthest mark I hit the target right here- see?" he said grinning proudly as he pointed to the hole over the chest.

"Hm, not bad DiNozzo. However- I did this at a live base range when I was fifteen. It was a hundred and seventy-five yards away," Alexa said behind him.

Tony flinched there was no doubt she was Gibbs' niece. He turned and looked at her target paper and glowered at her.

"You've kept it with you this whole time?" he asked trying to sound neutral.

Alexa grinned up at him. He was just too easy to play with- like puddy. "Yep."

Tony's expression softened as he looked into her eyes. "You're lying."

Alexa laughed and turned around, walking to her desk. "Yup!" Tony stomped his foot on the ground and trudged back to his desk.

"Stop flirting with my niece, DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking in. "Dead marine in Bethesda. Grab your gear."

Tony nodded and grabbed his bag. "Yes, boss."

**A/N: So my dear friend ITL you got your suggestion in! ;) :D Luv and miss you Special Agent Cuz. **


	5. Beautiful

**(Disclaimer on first chapter)**

_She was… beautiful_

* * *

Tony couldn't believe he had been chosen to be on this undercover case with her. He couldn't believe he was this _close_ to her. He found her attractive despite the rule.

This brought him to the present, kissing Alexa in a bar while keeping an eye on their suspect. Her job was to act drunk and interested while watching the suspect. His was to keep them safe and move Alexa to be sure she could see the guy.

"Tony, you're not very focused," Alexa said in between kisses to his jaw.

He leaned to her ear. "Shut up, Garrison, can you see him?" He kissed her neck and Alexa glanced in the suspect's direction.

"Yeah," she moaned.

In all honesty she was enjoying this case. She would _never_ admit it, but she liked the closeness of Tony, the feel of his breath on her neck, and his arms around her.

"_Tony, Lex, get out of there! They've planted a bomb!"_ McGee shouted into their earpieces. Alexa and Tony's put-on didn't cease.

"Take me home?" Alexa slurred loud enough for the bartender to hear.

"Anything for you, babe," Tony said smirking. He slipped an arm around her waist and led her out of the bar at a medium pace.

Just as they left the building the bomb went off. Alexa crashed into the concrete and Tony landed on a nearby car mostly unscathed.

"Alexa!" Tony shouted. He slipped off the car and ran the short distance to her. "McGee, we need an ambulance!" he said into his earpiece.

"_On it,"_ McGee said.

She was lying face down on the pavement. Tony rolled her over carefully. Her nose was bleeding and the concrete had scratched up her left cheek. Her breathing was hard.

She coughed. "So much for our hard work, Tony," she said trying to smile.

Tony laughed softly and took her hand in his. "Anything broken?"

Alexa stiffly nodded. "My left ankle. I look like a wreck don't I?"

Tony shook his head. "No, no, you're beautiful. Despite the scratches," he said smiling. "You're beautiful to me," he added in a whisper.

Alexa grinned, albeit painfully but she couldn't help herself. "Thank you, Tony."


	6. Sweet

**(Disclaimer, first chapter)**

_She was…sweet_

* * *

Alexa hummed to herself as she filed her completed paperwork. The bullpen was empty. Everyone was out for lunch except for her and Gibbs, who was upstairs with Director Sheppard. She glanced up the stairs and then to a drawer in her desk. The coast was clear. She sat down and tugged the drawer open, a box of chocolates lie within.

She licked her lips and scanned the homeroom again before taking it out.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. Tony finished off the last of his sub and trashed the last on his way into the bullpen. Something slammed shut when he came in. Alexa looked like a chipmunk that had nuts in its cheeks. Slowly she chewed and swallowed whatever she had hiding in there.

He stared at her suspiciously as he sat down. "What are you hiding Lex?"

"Nothing," she said muffled. Tony raised an eyebrow at her and stood up again, walking to her desk.

Alexa looked up at him innocently as he bent down to her level. "Really, Lex, really?" he asked.

Alexa slowly nodded. Memories of their undercover case a few months ago started to haunt her, as he got closer to her face. She refused to open her mouth in fear he'd smell the chocolate on her breath.

After what felt hours went by he forced their lips to meet. Alexa forgot where they were or what they were doing before. Tony was a good kisser.

Tony smiled as he kissed Alexa. She tasted like chocolate. He deepened their kiss and made it more passionate- until he remembered they were still at work. He pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"Chocolate, dang good chocolate," Tony said walking back to his desk.

Alexa stared after him, completely star struck. She was finding she liked these kisses from Tony.


	7. His

**(Disclaimer, first chapter)**

_She was…his_

* * *

Tony glared at Alexa from his desk. "Who is he?" he asked.

Alexa looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You don't just dress up and put on make up for us do you?" Tony asked trying to tease her. Alexa squinted her eyes at him.

"The others have gone. Why haven't you? The day _is_ over you know," she said standing up.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you still here?"

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting on my date."

"You're…date?" he asked his chest clenching up a bit. Alexa nodded as her phone buzzed.

"As a matter of fact that's him. See ya tomorrow Tony," she said grabbing her things and heading to the elevator.

Tony watched her go mumbling a "Bye Lex" to her as she passed him. He shook his head. Why was he feeling like this? Even if she liked him back nothing would come of it. Tony DiNozzo only did one night stands. He didn't "date" and he certainly didn't "commit" to anything ever.

'_But for her we might,'_ his mind whispered.

Where did _that_ come from? No, no, no. Alexandra Garrison was _off-limits_ for heaven's sake she was dating someone else! And that teeny-tiny bit that she was the boss's niece…

Tony stood up to chase after her but the elevator had already left- leaving him alone in the large NCIS building.

_This_ was why he didn't date or commit. He was always the one hurt and left alone.


	8. Fun

**(Disclaimer, first chapter)**

_She was…fun_

* * *

"Tony run, now," Alexa said grabbing his arm and tugging on it.

"Why?" he asked looking around.

"I think we've been spotted by McGee," Alexa said crouching down. She pulled her gun closer to her chest as Tony knelt beside her.

"Who we _really_ need to worry about is Ziva," Tony said looking over his shoulder.

Alexa smiled and aimed her gun at McGee. "I still can't believe Abby dragged us here." She took a shot and the laser set off his vest. She stood up. "Gotcha McGee!" Alexa exclaimed running away.

Tony laughed and followed her. "Laser tag, of all the things to do Abby picked laser tag."

Alexa turned suddenly, causing Tony to collide with her sending them both to the ground. Tony grinned down at her and Alexa laughed. "Get off me, DiNozzo."

"You sure you want that Garrison? I think I see want in your eyes," he teased, not moving.

"You need your eyes checked," Alexa replied, her laughter fading.

Tony loved this feeling in his chest. It was unlike anything he'd felt before. "No I don't."

"You want to kiss me," Alexa said a grin tugging at her mouth.

"Maybe," Tony said cryptically. He was also smiling.

"So why don't you do it?" Alexa asked. Tony opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Ziva shot him in the back.

"You are dead Tony," she said smirking. Tony nodded and got up, but as he did Alexa sat up and shot Ziva.

"I win!" Alexa said laughing.


	9. Sick

**(Disclaimer on first chapter)**

_She was… sick_

* * *

Alexa waited until most of the bullpen had cleared out until she walked over to Tony. "I know that look. What's up?" She sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing her arms awaiting an answer.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked staring at his computer monitor.

Alexa shrugged. "I don't know. Why does it matter?"

Tony shrugged. "NCIS isn't the same without you…Not to me anyway."

Alexa slowly nodded. "Ok…So what was it like before I came?" she teased smiling. He looked up at her.

"Boring. You brought life and fun here. I mean you make _Gibbs_ smile all the time. No one wants you to leave."

"Do you know why I'm leaving?" Alexa asked almost painfully.

"Why are you leaving Lex? Cause this is me begging you to stay," Tony said standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going away to get chemotherapy treatment for my lung tumor and once I'm finished I might come back," Alexa said softly and slowly.

"You have cancer?" Tony asked.

Alexa sighed and nodded. "Look, I have to go. I have to finish packing before my flight tomorrow morning." Tony let his arms fall to his sides. She stood up and went on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Stay in touch. Please come back," he whispered.

Alexa smiled and gently patted his cheek. "We'll see."

He watched in agony as she left. Silently he got his things together and also left, cursing Gibbs' rules all the way.

That was the last time he saw her for two years.


	10. Dying

**(Disclaimer on first chapter)**

**A/N: This is the next to last chapter. After that there will be an epilogue and it will be over.**

_She was… dying_

* * *

Tony sighed nervously and waited for Abby and Gibbs to come out of Alexa's hospital room. He along with Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs had flown to L.A. at the news: Alexa had stopped responding to the treatments. The doctors were predicting her to only live a year longer.

Abby and Gibbs came out and Tony went in. The sight of Alexa was heartbreaking. She was very pale and she looked exhausted.

"Tony," Alexa greeted a small smile on her face. He returned the smile and went to her side, taking her hand in his.

"Hi Lex," he said a grin forming on his face.

Alexa coughed for a moment. "The doctors are letting me go home tomorrow."

Tony sighed and rubbed her hand. "Are they sure they can't do anything else?"

Alexa sighed. "Tony, I'm dying." Tony tore his eyes off her, not wanting her to see him tear up. Alexa squeezed his hand in an attempt at comfort. He looked at their adjoined hands and then up at her face.

"Lex," he started.

She shook her head. "Tony, don't," she said slowly.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I can't let you say that. Tony, there's no hope for me. I don't want to leave you that way," Alexa said simply. She sat up and coughed some more. Tony scooted forward and rubbed her back.

"Lex, if I don't say it I'll never forgive myself," he whispered in her ear. He watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"Tony, I love you," Alexa said squeezing his hand, "but I won't doom you to watching me die."

Tony leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart he said, "And I won't let you die alone."

A tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you Lex. As soon as you're strong enough we'll get married."

"Married?" Alexa asked in disbelief.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah why not?" He gave her that quirky grin.

Alexa chuckled and then coughed. "If you're sure, Tony."

Tony leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Of course."


	11. Finally His

**(Disclaimer on first chapter)**

**A/N: Last chapter!**

_She was… finally his_

* * *

"And do you, Anthony DiNozzo, take Alexandra Garrison to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

Tony took a deep breath and stared down at his _beautiful_ bride. "I do."

"Alexandra Garrison, do you take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" the pastor asked turning to Alexa.

Alexa grinned up at Tony. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor leaned forward towards Tony. "You may kiss the bride now." Alexa laughed but was cut off when Tony kissed her and lifted her feet off the ground.

* * *

Alexa rested her head on Tony's chest as the waltzed around the dance floor. "You've made me so happy, Tony," she whispered to him.

Tony smiled. "You've made _me_ happy, Lex," he whispered back.

Alexa looked up at him, and grinned. He noticed how sickly she looked, but she seemed so much better than she had a few weeks ago in the hospital. Tony smiled and kissed her, gently.

He thought back to when they first met and how things had changed. He didn't look forward to the moment she would leave but he would make every moment last. Tony held Alexa tighter to him and kissed her head.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Alexa giggled. "You know what? I might just love you back," she teased, grinning.

Tony chuckled. "Is there really other people around? I didn't see them until now," he commented beaming.

Alexa let out a small laugh and then Gibbs tapped her shoulder. "Well DiNozzo, may I dance with my niece?"

"Yes boss," Tony said nodding. He kissed Alexa's cheek and let Gibbs take over.

"He'll take care of me, Jethro," Alexa said.

Gibbs smiled. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's him."

Alexa smiled. "I'll take care of him until my last breath."


	12. Epilogue: She Was Gone

**(Disclaimer on the first chapter)**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up.**

_She was…gone_

* * *

Rain. Rain poured down on the day of her funeral. The service was over. Only close friends remained under the shelter near the grave site. Tony watched as they lowered Alexa's casket into the ground. Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"She lived a good life, Tony," he said over the rain. Tony looked down at the pink tulip in his fingers; it had been her favorite flower.

"Yeah," he forced out.

He had known this day was coming. Especially with how sick she had looked the past two weeks. She had lived three months past the doctor's expectations. It had been hard to watch her suffer, weaken, die, over time.

_The day before her death_

Alexa took deep breaths, her expression was pained, and it grew harder for Tony to watch her suffer.

"Tony," she breathed.

Tony rubbed her arm she laid in his arms. "Yes?"

"I love you," Alexa whispered hoarsely, "never forget."

Tony kissed her head. "I love you more." She smiled faintly and patted his arm, which was around her middle.

"I know," she said. Alexa leaned forward and started another coughing fit. Fear gripped Tony as he rubbed her back. He knew she was miserable but he- he was too selfish to let her go. She turned into him with a tear-streaked face. "It hurts."

Tony tilted his head to the side and wiped her tears away. "Lex, I-I- I'm sorry. You can go, I'll-I'll be okay," he choked out.

Alexa slowly shook her head. "No you won't. You need me still," she whispered leaning back on his chest.

"But you're in pain," Tony protested.

"Tony, you are more important," Alexa whispered. Tony closed his eyes and put his head back against the head board.

"I'm not worth it," he said. Alexa inhaled sharply and gripped his arm.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you are worth so much to me," Alexa said sternly. She coughed once and then went on, "And if you weren't I wouldn't have married you."

_Present…_

"I miss her, boss," Tony admitted mournfully, kneeling by Alexa's grave. He kissed the tulip and then laid it by the tombstone.

"We all do, Tony," Gibbs said, watching him closely. "Take as much time as you need." He turned and walked away under the umbrella with Alexa's mother, his sister.

Tony sighed. "The time I need is forever." He brushed his fingers over the engraved words '_Beloved wife, niece, daughter, and friend._'

"Thank you, Lex, for everything," he whispered. "I'll always love you. Don't miss me too much."

He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, walking out into the sprinkling rain to the car.


End file.
